Ricardo Diaz
Gonzalez, Lance Vance, Victor Vance | rodzina = nieznany starszy brat | biznes = sprzedaż narkotyków | głos = Luis Guzmán }} Ricardo Diaz – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City i Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Ricardo mieszka we własnej willi na Wyspie Starfish, która jest chroniona przez jego własny gang. Jest to niski, impulsywny mężczyzna. Historia Pierwsze znane fakty z jego życia pochodzą z 1978 roku, kiedy to przekupił Służbę Imigracji i Naturalizacji, by uzyskać zieloną kartę. W 1984 roku dla Ricardo zaczął pracować Victor Vance, który został mu polecony przez Reni Wassulmaier. Victor na jego polecenie m.in.: kradnie narkotyki Gonzaleza, wymienia je na broń z DEA, niszczy papiery braci Mendez. Po śmierci Armando Mendeza i Louise Cassidy-Williams, Diaz podsuwa Vicowi pomysł, jak zabić drugiego z braci Mendez - Diego. Victor kradnie z bazy wojskowej helikopter, a potem za jego pomocą atakuje budynek, w którym znajdował się Diego. Na koniec, po zestrzeleniu helikoptera i przedarciu się na szczyt budowli, Victor zabija Diego Mendeza, a także Jerry'ego Martineza. Ricardo liczył wówczas, że Victor dalej będzie dla niego pracować, lecz ten mu odpowiada, że zabójstwo Diega nie było pracą dla Ricardo, tylko aktem zemsty za śmierć Louise, a ze świata przestępczego odchodzi na zawsze. Oprócz tego Ricardo dowiaduje się o ciemnych interesach Gonzaleza i szantażuje go, że albo będzie on z nim współpracować i przekazywać informacje o transporcie narkotyków, albo Juan Cortez dowie się o wszystkim, co zaowocuje śmiercią szantażowanego. Potem w 1986 roku stał za przerwaniem transakcji narkotykowej Tommy'ego Vercettiego, efektem czego było stracenie narkotyków i pieniędzy przez Tommy'ego oraz śmierć Victora Vance'a. Tommy szukając odpowiedzialnego za przerwanie transakcji, zaczyna pracować na początku dla Juana Corteza, a potem dla Ricardo. W tym czasie Juan prowadził własne śledztwo i dowiedział się m.in, że Gonzalez był współodpowiedzialny za przerwanie transakcji. Po kilku wykonanych zadaniach, ludzie Ricardo porywają brata Victora, Lance'a Vance'a. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu, Lance i Tommy zabijają Ricardo i przejmują jego willę W obu grach głosu użyczył mu Luis Guzmán. Ciekawostki * W wersji beta GTA Vice City miał on mieć na imię Fernando. * W misji Domo Arigato Domestoboto mówi braciom Vance o tym, że miał kiedyś starszego brata, lecz go zabił. * Ricardo prawdopodobnie cierpi na kompleks Napoleona. * W GTA VCS Ricardo występuje jedynie w cutscenkach. * W GTA VC i VCS co dziwne nosi kolejno czerwoną i żółtą koszulę, natomiast na artworkach kolejno żółtą i czerwoną (zdjęcia na dole). * Ricardo jest jedynym pracodawcą Tommy'ego (pomijając spośród zleceniodawców Sonny'ego Forelliego i Lance'a Vance'a), którego zabija protagonista. Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Steal the Deal (pracodawca) * The Exchange (pracodawca) * Farewell to Arms * Domo Arigato Domestoboto (pracodawca) * Over the Top (pracodawca) * Last Stand (pracodawca) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Impreza * Anioł stróż * Pościg (pracodawca) * Czas apokalipsy '86 (pracodawca) * Najszybsza łódź (pracodawca) * Popyt i podaż (pracodawca) * Wymazanie (śmierć) Galeria Plik:Ricardo Diaz (VCS).jpg|Ricardo Diaz w roku 1984 Plik:Ricardo Diaz (VCS - art).jpg|Artwork Ricardo Diaza z GTA Vice City Stories Plik:Ricardo Diaz (VC).jpg|Ricardo Diaz w roku 1986 Plik:Ricardo Diaz (VC - art).jpg|Artwork Ricardo Diaza z GTA Vice City Kategoria:Antagoniści es:Ricardo Díaz de:Ricardo Diaz en:Ricardo Diaz fr:Ricardo Diaz